


Nothing in between

by Erinchristmaselvis



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x19, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchristmaselvis/pseuds/Erinchristmaselvis
Summary: Seeing evidence at a crime scene made Nick's thoughts trail off.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Nothing in between

After cutting lose the captured jewelry store owner, Ellie returned to the store, followed by Nick.

She went over to the jewelry showcase and bent over to get something he couldn’t see. Nick watched his partner carefully for many reasons:

  1. Well she was his partner and this was a crime scene. He needs to have her back in case anything happens.
  2. She was also his girlfriend – at least he thought so. They both weren’t very good at talking about their feelings but after the accident much has changed. As bad as it was back then with him almost losing his life, at least it made them both realize they don’t want to waste any more time. They let their walls down and finally gave in to the mutual attraction.
  3. She was fucking hot. Her body had driven him crazy for a long time but now that he knew how it feels like to touch her lean legs, how it feels to dig his nails into her juicy ass, it was even harder to concentrate on the actual work.



Her ass was on full display right now with her bending over the counter and it took all of his self-control to not go over there and smack it.

Right in this moment she called him over. He walked towards her and brushed his hand lightly against the object of his desire. He stopped his track by cautiously bumping into her ass with his front. He really needed to feel her as close as it was possible at a crime scene.

Ellie picked up a red wrap with her gloves and held it up. Nick didn’t even need a second to recognize what it was cause he uses the exact same brand and Ellie knew it. It was a condom wrapper. He held that same wrapper in his hands just a couple of hours ago when the usual morning snuggles let to morning sex.

I couldn’t stop thinking about it again now…

* * *

Ellie woke up before the alarm went off but she felt well-rested. She moved around to face Nick who was lying next to her still asleep. She snuggled against him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered „Good Morning!“ in his ear.

Nick growled and stretched out his arms just to wrap them around her and pull her even closer to him. This must be what real peace feels like. „Can we stay here today?“ he kissed her temple.

„Uhm, I think Gibbs wouldn’t agree to this.“ She responded.

„Ugh, Ellie please don’t mention Gibbs while we are lying in bed and I have my hand on your ass.“

She slapped her hand on his chest and laughed.“You’re ridiculous!“

„Yeah but It helped me to convince _you_ to sleep with me in the first place, didn’t it?“ he cracked a mischievous smile at her.

„Oh shut up or I will make you!“

„Oh yeah? I wanna see you try that.“ He chuckled.

Ellie pushed his left shoulder down and with a quick flip she moved him over to his back and sat down on him. Her hands were holding his wrists down to the mattress. She knew he could easily break out of this position but he didn’t wanted to.

She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. The kiss started soft but turned into a way more passionate one in seconds. Her hands trailed from his wrists over his strong biceps to his face as the kiss got more and more heated. She broke off the kiss by nibbling on his plump bottom lip knowing that it turns him on so much.

With his arms free now, Nick needed to feel as much of her hot body as possible. His hands started on her back and stopped when they reached the hem of the shirt she was wearing. He slipped them under it and felt sensation tickling through his body just by touching the warm skin of her back.

Ellie covered his neck in intense kisses one of them definitely making him have to wear that turtle neck again.

Feeling her desire for him on his skin made his heart increase its beat. He sat up in a quick move and got rid of her shirt by one pull and tossed it on the ground. Ellie did the same with the black tank top he was wearing. Nick pulled her into another passionate kiss, feeling her hard nipples against the sensitive skin of his chest. Ellie felt the sign of his desire rising beneath her.

Her hands were on his bulky chest now caressing every inch of it. She never cared if a man was buff but now that she experienced how it feels like to touch his muscular pecs she didn’t wanna touch anything else for the rest of her life. Her hands slid down slowly until they reached the elastic waste band of his boxers and she grinded her ass against his erection.

Nick trailed kisses along her jawline and stopped when he reached her neck. He nibbled carefully on the sensitive skin and felt her rapid pulse on his tongue. While he gave her neck all the affection it deserved he grabbed her boob with his right hand and squeezed carefully.

The combination of him caressing her neck with his mouth and his hands playing with her nipples almost made her fall apart in seconds.

Nick felt that she was already where he wanted her to be. As much as he enjoyed her sitting on his lap he needed her in a more comfortable position for what he wanted to do next. He wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her off him so she was lying on her back again, his mouth never leaving her neck. He laid down on his side right next to her.

His fingers running down her ribs and over her belly, sending shiver through her whole body. He circled her belly button for a few moments until his hand slipped in her panties. Feeling the evidence of her desire on his fingers turned him on even more. „You're already so wet, damn Ellie“, he groaned in her ear.

He took her earlobe between his teeth and played with it, knowing she goes crazy when he does that. „God, you are so sexy, Ellie."

Ellie’s hand reached for his hard cock that was still wrapped in his boxers. She started working on it with her hand but when he slid his fingers inside her she wasn’t able to do anything anymore. A loud moan escaped her mouth and Nick tried to cover it with his mouth. His fingers were quick and switched between dipping inside her and playing with the most sensitive spot on her body. Ellie threw back her head in desire and digged her nails into his strong back. Seeing her like this almost made him come on the spot.

Nick’s index finger intensified its pressure on her clit as he covered her nipple with his mouth and started nibbling and sucking it. It took only seconds until she lost control over her body and let out a scream of pleasure as she felt the orgasm spreading her whole body.

After she recovered from the things Nicks fingers and mouth did to her she wanted him to feel the same things she felt. She grabbed the elastic waste band of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, revealing his hard cock. 

Nick cupped her face with one hand and pulled her into an intense kiss. He let out a loud moan into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around his cock and started working on it again as they continued to kiss passionately.

„I want you inside of me now,“ she breathed into his ear. Hearing her say those words made him almost lose control. He couldn’t wait any longer and moved over to be on top of her. He reached over to his drawer to grab a condom but Ellie’s hand stopped his movement. “I’m on birth control, we can stop using condoms. I want to feel _you_! “

The thought of finally feeling her without anything between them made his pulse go even higher than it already had been. He placed a deep kiss on her lips and went back into position.

She tried to guide him in with her fingers but the work they’ve done on each other before let his cocks slide inside her easily. The sensation they both felt with nothing between them anymore was beyond words.

He felt that there wasn’t much time left until he came so he grabbed her ass and moved up her hips to get even deeper inside of her. His sudden move made Ellie scream out his name in uncontrollable desire. He picked up the pace and pushed into her harder and harder with each thrust. Ellie saw black and sunk her teeth inside his shoulder as she felt the pleasure release. The feeling of her walls pulsing around him was the thing he need to shatter inside of her. He slowly laid down on her heated body enjoying the sense of pleasure running through his body.

They laid there for a couple of minutes, their naked bodies still wrapped up around each other and felt like they were the happiest people on the world.


End file.
